Una noche de miedo con el Rikkaidai
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: EL Rikkaidai celebra Halloween, y conociendo a su capitan el miedo esta asegurado, humor y por suspuesto Shonen Ai!


FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS!

Aqui dejo mi segundo fic de prince of tennis ^^ espero que os guste

Decl: Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, yo solo los hago sufir

Autor:

Dedicado a: Lizzer y Shishido_Ryou gracias chicos!

UNA NOCHE DE MIEDO CON EL RIKKAIDAI

-Se acerca Halloween!- dijo Marui contento

-Y por que te pones tan contento? √ Pregunto Jackal- solo es un dМa mАs

-Ah.. aburrido, hay que hacer fiesta con muuuuuchos dulces!!!

-Fiesta? Donde?- dijo Niou apareciendo de pronto

-La palabra fiesta es un imАn para el √ dijo Renji

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta en Halloween- dijo Maui

-Este aЯo estoy solo en casa √ dijo Niou alegre- podemos hacerla allМ

-Siiiii!

-Para una buena fiesta de Halloween se necesitan pelМculas de terror

-Yukimura-buchou!

-Yukimura les estas apoyando? √ dijo Sanada tras el

-Vamos Sanada serА divertido

-Entonces decidido! √Dijo el pelirrojo- haremos fiesta de Halloween en casa de Niou!!

-Porque ofreciste tu casa?-pregunto Yagyuu

-Oh vamos, serА divertido pasar una noche con los chicos- dijo el peliblanco sentАndose a su lado- o ya tenias otros planes?

-A que rayos te refieres con ⌠otros planes■?- dijo alejАndose un poco de el

-Pues┘ con migo- dijo el menor voz melosa acercАndose hasta rozarle la mejilla con la punta de la nariz- Hiro-chan┘. Dime que vendrАs┘. √ le miraba poniendo carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

-Esta bien- suspiro, sabia que no podМa resistirse a esa carita- pero┘ ese dМa- lo tomo de las muЯecas y se acerco a su oМdo susurrАndole- no vas a dormir de ninguna forma

-Seichi┘ no te parece un poco cruel ponerles esas pelМculas? Sabes que se van a asustar- dijo sanada mirАndolo no muy convencido

-Oh vamos estas son buenМsimas, ademАs para Halloween hay que preparan algo muy bueno

-Seichi, de verdad te temo cuando dices eso┘.

DING DONG (supongamos que es el sonido del timbre -.-U)

-Ya estoy aquМ!!!

-Si ya te veo Bunta √ dijo Yagyuu abriendo la puerta

-Oye donde esta Niou?- dijo mientras pasaba seguido de Akaya

-Se esta terminando de vestir

-Mmmm parece que aquМ hubo ⌠fiesta■ antes de venir nosotros √ riС el menor

-Yo estarМa tan seguro pequeЯМn- respondiС el peliblanco apoyАndose en el marco de l apuesta- esa ⌠fiesta■ puede ser mas interesante con vosotros en casa

-Niou-sempai┘ hablas de broma no?

-Puede que si- dijo acorralАndolo en una pared- o puede que no

-Y-Yagyuu-sempai por favor detenle- dijo el menor agitando los brazos

-No pensИ que un demonio se aterrarМa ante un rufiАn- dijo el de gafas

-Si el rufiАn es Niou-sempai si- esto sonС ahogado porque Akaya se habМa abrazado al pelirrojo- Niou-sempai asusta┘

-Hey! Ni que fuera Sanada- en ese momento sonС de nuevo la puerta

-Niou tienes la capacidad de invocarle┘.- Dijo Marui sudando una gota

Una vez estuvieron todos fueron al salСn, apagaron las luces dejando solo una lamparita que daba muy poca luz. Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados pusieron un juego llamado Atmosfear*(1) y comenzaron a jugar, para Marui hubo mas de un susto y burlas para Yukimura y Akaya por parte del juego al ser el mayor y el menor del grupo respectivamente.

-Wooo al final conseguimos ganar!- dijo Marui

-Pero el geitkeaper*(2) tenia razСn, Akaya vete a la cama jajaja

-Muy gracioso Jackal-sempai! No soy un niЯo

-Hey que os parece si comemos algo?- dijo Niou

-Has cocinado tu? √ pregunto Yukimura

-Como siempre- respondiС el de gafas

-Entonces si! Niou cocina muy bien

-Mientras pongamos mЗsica ambiental √ dijo el capitАn poniendo un CD

-Que es esa mЗsica?- pregunto Jackal extraЯado

-La banda sonora de El Exorcista √ riС el mayor √ es de mis favoritas

Comieron es esa┘ ⌠Preciosa■ musiquita que provoco mas de un susto a algunos de los chicos, entre ellos el dueЯo de la casa, y es que nuestro querido rufian era muy asustadizo en esos temas

-Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Sada una vez terminaron de cenar, aunque conocМa bastante bien la respuesta

-Hay un 100% de posibilidades de que Yukimura haya traМdo pelМculas de terror y un 95% de que sean muy sangrientas

-Gracias por la informaciСn Renji, pero eso ya lo tenМamos claro- dijo Niou

-Y que pelМculas has traМdo buchou?- pregunto temeroso Akaya

-Pues traje Saw *(3), La maldiciСn *(4), Hostel *(5) y THE RING

-Genial, sangre y terror psicolСgico √ dijo Niou tapАndose la cara con un cojМn

-Sabias que esto iba a pasar √ respondiС Yagyuu colocАndose las gafas

-Sigo guardando la esperanza de que mi DVD no las reproduzca

-Traje mi DVD portАtil con su cable para conectarlo a la televisiСn por si acaso √ volviС a decir el capitАn sonriИndole

-Empiezo a pensar que me odias Yukimura

-OH Niou jamАs podrМa odiarte, solo me gusta verte asustado

-Ah bueno! Eso me deja mas tranquilo ╛╛U

Todos se sentaron en el salСn, algunos en el suelo, como Marui y Akaya y el resto en los sillones, la primera pelМcula que pusieron fue La MaldiciСn, Yukimura sonreМa tranquilo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sanada, Akaya estaba sentado entre las piernas de Marui mientras este escondМa su cabeza en su cuello abrazАndolo fuertemente como si fuera un peluche, Jackal miraba la pelМcula asustado desviando de vez en cuando hacia atrАs la mirada como si en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer monstruos horribles, Por otro lado estaba Sada que se mantenМa aparentemente tranquilo al igual que Renji pero por dentro se morМan de miedo, el Зnico realmente tranquilo a excepciСn de Yukimura era Yagyuu que estaba mas ocupado en calmara a un muy asustado Niou que en enterarse de que iba la pelМcula

-Me parece muy bien que te asustes- le susurro Yagyuu- pero deja de clavarme las uЯas por favor

-Perdona- dijo aflojando un poco el agarre- pero esto me da mucho miedo

Yagyuu suspiro resignado cuando el peliblanco volviС a agarrarse fuertemente a el, le acaricio la cabeza intentando calmarlo, solo rezaba para que la bendita pelМcula acabara pronto

-Ha estado bien verdad? √ dijo un sonriente Yukimura- cual os apetece ver ahora?

-En serio no se como las aguantas

-Voy un momento al baЯo √ Dijo Niou levantАndose y yendo hacia la puerta, nada mas dar un paso fuera del pasillo volviС a entrar pegando un salto

-No ibas al baЯo? √ dijo Akaya

-No, que tengo miedo!

DespuИs del incidente del baЯo se sentaron de nuevo a ver la siguiente pelМcula, The Ring, todos se encontraban en las mismas posturas cuando de pronto sonС el telИfono de la casa, se quedaron mirАndolo mientras sonaba

-DeberМas cogerlo no Niou? √ dijo Jackal

-Cogelo tu no te fastidia!

-Pero eres el dueЯo de la casa, si matan a alguien que sea a ti- dijo Akaya abrazando mas a Marui

-Esto es una tonterМa- dijo Yagyuu levantАndose √ Cada de la familia Niou dМgame┘ ah seЯora Niou, si no se preocupe estАbamos viendo una pelМcula de terror y se asusto un poco, enseguida se lo paso- se volviС al peliblanco- tu madre

Tras hablar con su madre volviС a sentarse, esta vez sobre las piernas del castaЯo escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello del otro

-Esta noche va a ser muy larga┘

-Oye y si dejamos de ver estas pelis?- dijo Marui

-Entonces contemos historias de terror - dijo Yukimura

-Te encanta martirizarnos verdad buchou?- dijo Marui

-HablАis como si me gustara asustaros

-SI!!!- dijeron todos al tiempo

-Que malos sois chicos

-Bueno empezare yo a contar la historia √ dijo alegre Yukimura

-Porque no se ha adelantado nadie?- dijo Marui

-Hace mucho tiempo en nuestro mismo instituto, como unos 20 aЯos o asМ, el equipo de titulares de tenis tambiИn celebro una reuniСn por Halloween en casa de uno de los titulares, como estamos haciendo nosotros ahora mismo. Se repartieron las habitaciСn y cuando estaban medio dormidos comenzaron a oМr una persona, parece ser que una niЯa que llamaba a su madre, decidieron ir a ver pero no encontraron a nadie, volvieron a subir, decidieron dormir todos en la misma habitaciСn excepto, el capitАn y sub-capitАn que no se creМan esas historias y siguieron en su cuarto. Tras un buen rato los chicos oyeron rascar la puerta del cuarto en el que estaban, no se atrevieron a entrar pero por debajo de la puerta se colaron unos papeles con escritura infantil que les pedМan jugar, ellos rechazaron la oferta y apareciС otro papel diciИndoles que por rechazarla morirМan, todos estaban muy asustados, cuando bajaron al salСn porque no podМan dormir vieron una pintada en la pared que les decМa que morirМan todos, volvieron al cuarto asustados e intentaron dormir un poco, pero oyeron un grito y tuvieron que bajar, al llegar abajo encontraron al capitАn y sub-capitАn llenos de sangre, ambos estaban muertos, los otros entraron en pАnico oyeron pasos y lamentos que iban en direcciСn al comedor, cuando se dieron la vuelta un montСn de cadАveres se les echaba encima, y entre ellos sonriendo una chica de cabello corto que sonreМa. Despertaron a la maЯana siguiente, la policМa dijo que la muerte de los dos chicos fue un accidente al caerse por las escaleras, pero los titulares no podМan estar tranquilos, el dueЯo de la casa comenzС a angustiarse porque los veМa aparecerse a cada rato, acabo por volverse loco y la noche de Halloween del aЯo siguiente se tiro por la ventana ante la mirada de sus compaЯeros.

Todos se miraron asustados ante lo que su capitАn acababa de relatar, era como si a ellos mismos les fuese a pasar por estar en las mismas condiciones que ellos

-Yukimura si lo has hecho para asustarnos, felicidades lo has conseguido- dijo Niou

-Por favor eso es una tonterМa- dijo Yagyuu

-Si un monstruo intentase matar a Sanada seguro que saldrМa corriendo por el miedo que le Daria- rМo Akaya

Tras un par de horas de contar historias dieron las 2 de la maЯana y todos decidieron irse a la cama, se dividieron para dormir quedАndose al final Niou y Yagyuu en la cama de matrimonio de sus padres

-Yagyuu..

-Que?

-Has oМdo eso?

-El que?

-Maaaaamaaaa- se oyС en todo el cuarto

-Pues eso!

-SerА tu imaginaciСn

-Maaaaamaaaa

-Y unos Coj**** va a ser mi imaginaciСn

-Ya ya cАlmate, seguro que es Akaya haciendo el tonto

-Bun-chan has oМdo eso?- dijo Akaya abrazando al tensai

-Si┘ quien serА el graciosito?

De pronto comenzaron a oМr pasos, se levantaron de un salto y salieron disparados hacia el cuarto de al lado

-YAGYUU-SEMPAI!!!!- gritaron ambos entrando cuando vieron como este estaba encima de un muy sonrojado Niou

-NO puede ser, vosotros tambiИn? √ dijo masajeАndose las sienes, se sentС en la cama seguido de Niou

-Podemos dormir aquМ? √ dijo el menor

-Esta bien┘ pero no molestИis

-Tu tranquilo sempai, no haremos nada para detener lo que quieras hacer le a Niou-sempai

-Que habrА sido eso? √Pregunto Jackal

-SerА alguna sugestiСn causada por las pelМculas √ le contesto el chico de los datos- no debemos hacerle caso

-Mm has oМdo eso? ParecМa gente corriendo

-Es muy probablemente que Akaya y Marui hayan salido corriendo al cuarto de Niou y Yagyuu

-DeberМamos ir a ver √ respondiС el brasileЯo preocupado

-Tienes razСn, vayamos a ver

Ambos salieron del cuarto llegando al de al lado, tocaron la puerta y entraron pidiendo permiso para ver a los cuatro chicos en la cama

-Parece que no nos equivocamos √ dijo Jackal sudando una gotita

-Mami! Tengo miedo!- dijo Akaya lanzАndose a los brazos de Renji ante la mirada asesina del pelirrojo

-Ya, ya cАlmate, no pasa nada √ le dijo acariciАndole la cabeza

-Esta claro que Renji es la mama de Akaya

-A este paso dormiremos todos en la misma habitaciСn √ Dijo Yagyuu abrazando a Niou

-Que ha sido eso? √ dijo de pronto el peliblanco levantАndose

Todos se quedaron callados uno momento, se oian pasos en direcciСn al cuarto, todos se asustaron un poco, incluido el caballero, los pasos se pararon en la puerta y oyeron como alguien┘ o algo rascaba la puerta

-Niou-sempai┘.. tienes gato?

-No Akaya

-Y perro..?

-Tampoco

-y algo que pueda rascar la puerta?

-No┘ y tampoco tengo un pozo cerca asi que como no haya salido del retrete la niЯa de The Ring no es!

Una pequeЯa risa se oyС en el silencio mientras una figura pintaba divertida en unos papeles apilados en el suelo

-Ya esta hecho┘.- dijo con voz suave- vamos a jugar┘

Todos estaban asustados, y algunos como Marui, Akaya y Niou al borde de la histeria

-Que es eso!?- Dijo Jackal viendo un papelito que se colaba por debajo de la puerta

-⌠QuerИis jugar con migo?■- leyС Renji- y esto?

-Yo no quiero jugar a nada! √ exclamo Niou, instantes despuИs otro papel se colС

-⌠Que cruel, entonces tendrИ que mataros■- volviС a leer el chico de los datos

-No te podrАs callar no Niou?- Dijo Marui

-Venga calmaos! No nos volvamos mas locos de lo que ya estamos- dijo Jackal

-Seguro que es solo una broma de nuestro capitАn- dijo Yagyuu- le encanta asustarnos

-No creo que el capitАn tenga tan mala leche┘ no?

-Y si lo comprobamos?- dijo Renji- vamos a ver y si esta dormido el no habrА podido ser

-Tiene sentido- dijo Marui- vayamos a ver, Niou ve tu delante

-Y yo por que?

-Porque es tu casa y la conoces mejor

-Como si tu no la conocieras ╛╛

-No os pelИis- dijo Akaya- que vaya Yagyuu-sempai que es el Зnico que no tiene miedo

Sin decir mas todos salieron del cuarto con Yagyuu en cabeza, llegaron al cuarto en el que estaban durmiendo Yukimura y Sanada, entraron con cuidado y se acercaron a la cama

-Como ronca Sanada, parece que esta dando un concierto de Death Metal √ dijo Niou

Todos contuvieron la risa ante esto, Renji se inclino sobre la cama viendo como el capitАn y sub-capitan dormМan tranquilamente

-Pues va a ser que el capi no ha sido √Dijo Akaya cuando salieron del cuarto, fueron al salСn encendiendo la luz

-Q-que es esto┘- dijo Marui mirando como en la pared estaba escrito ⌠vais a morir todos■

-Que detalle, nos lo han puesto por escrito- dijo Yagyuu

-Podemos volver a la habitaciСn?- dijo Akaya

-Si mejor┘

Volvieron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, de pronto la luz se apago y notaron como alguien subМa las escaleras, se paro delante de la puerta del cuarto comenzando a llamar fuertemente

-Esto empieza a ser la mar de extraЯo- dijo Renji

-Pues yo me voy a cagar en el fantasma, monstruo o lo que sea- dijo Yagyuu yendo hacia la puerta

-Yagyuu! Donde vas? √ dijo Niou asustado

-A decirle cuatro cosas┘ o a darle un par de tortas

-Ese fantasma no sabe con quien se ha metido √ dijo Jackal- Yagyuu se ha cabreado de lo lindo

-A ver fantasma de los huev┘. De las narices o paras o quieto o te┘- se quedo parado al ver una sombra en medio de la oscuridad que se acercaba

-Quieres jugar con migo? √ pregunto con voz infantil

-JOD***** - grito metiИndose otra vez para dentro

-Pero que has visto? √ Dijo Niou con las manos en los hombros del castaЯo

-Yo ya no se ni lo que he visto, me estАis volviendo loco entre todos

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos se sobresaltaron al oМr el grito, se miraron entre si, y volvieron a asustarse cuando el grito volviС a resonar

-Ese parecМa Yukimura-buchou- dijo Asustado Akaya mientras se agarraba a Marui

-Que habrА pasado?- pregunto Jackal

-Vayamos a ver, alo mejor les ha pasado algo- dijo Renji

-Mmm alguna otra idea?- dijo Niou

-Hablamos con el fantasma?- dijo Renji

-Mmm vamos para abajo- respondiС el del pelo blanco

Todos se encaminaron hacia el salСn agarrados por el miedo que tenМan, iban despacio temiendo encontrarse con algo extraЯo, cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras Yagyuu comenzС a tantear en la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz, algunos gritaron al ver la escena, en el suelo se encontraban Sanada y Yukimura llenos de sangre

-Seichi! Genichirou!- dijo Renji asustado corriendo hacia ellos seguido de Jackal

-Porque nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros- decМa Akaya al borde del llanto igual que Marui

-Basta basta esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- dijo el peliblanco mientras se agachaba con las manos en la cabeza y Yagyuu lo abrazaba por los hombros

-No tenМamos que haber hecho nada esta noche- decМa el pelirrojo sintiИndose muy culpable

-No es culpa de ninguno de vosotros-dijo Jackal intentando consolarlos un poco

-Si lo es!- dijo Niou ahora llorando acompaЯado de Marui- nos esta pasando todo lo que decМa el capitАn┘.entonces┘. yo┘

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!- le grito Yagyuu tomАndolo de los hombros- no te dejare!

Todos se callaron, no se oМan mАs que los sollozos del pelirrojo y el peliblanco que miraba fijamente los cadАveres de sus compaЯeros, todos los miraron fijamente y abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vieron el cadАver de Yukimura convulsionarse

-De verdad chicos- dijo comenzando a levantarse mientras les daba la espalda- sois tan fАciles de asustar!!

Acto seguido comenzС a reМrse a carcajadas mientras los otros le miraban impresionados, aun riИndose copio un paЯuelo y se limpio la sangre de la cara para ponerse frente a ellos

-Como podИis haber creМdo todo esto?- dimo mientras cogia una cАmara que estaba encima de un estante

-Quieres decir┘ que todo era una broma┘?- dijo Marui con la voz apagada

-Exacto, de verdad pensasteis que os contИ esa historia por casualidad?

-P-pero y Sanada?- dijo Akaya apuntando al sub-capitan

-Oh bueno, cuando duerme Sanada no se entera de nada jajaja- puso boca arriba al sub-capitan y este comenzo a roncar- veis? Esta dormido como un tronco, pero si le pones de lado no ronca jajaja

-Yukimura┘buchou┘- dijo Niou bajando la cabeza

-Gomen Niou-kun no pretendМa asustarte tanto, siento si has pasado un mal rato por mi culpa

-Que lo sientes┘ eso no es suficiente!- se pone de pie de pronto mirАndolo muy enfadado- TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA BUCHOU!!!

Yukimura sintiС el peligro y Salio corriendo siendo perseguido por el peliblanco que intentaba darle con cualquier objeto que se le ponМa a su alcance, mientras Marui y Akaya se sumaban a la persecuciСn

-Yagyuu-kun ayЗdame por favor- dijo el capitАn

-Ah no, se responsable de tus actos, nosotros tambiИn deberМamos estar ahМ persiguiИndote- dijo el de gafas

-Seichi has ido demasiado lejos esta vez, te mereces esto

DespuИs de todos los que paso la noche anterior, y de explicarle a Sanada porque se habМa levantado lleno de sangre, cada uno fue a su respectiva casa, excepto Yagyuu, para intentar dormir algo

-No puedo creer que el capitАn tenga tan mala leche- dijo el peliblanco poniИndose el pijama

-La verdad es que se ha pasado un poco, creo que me quedara cicatriz de lo fuerte que me clavaste las uЯas

-PerdСn ^^U

-⌠Un estudiante del Rikkaidai se suicida al aЯo de la muerte de dos compaЯeros de equipo■- Niou sudo una gota mientras miraba el articulo en la biblioteca del instituto- capitАn┘ te odio┘

FIN

-  
Espero que os haya gustado, os dejo un par de aclaraciones para quien no conozca estas cosas ^^

*(1). Atmosfear es un juego interactivo (ya sea video o DVD) en el que hay que vencer al malo antes de una hora *(2). El Geatkeaper es el malo al que hay que derrotar *(3). Saw es una pelicula de terror bastante gore (sangrienta) *(4). La maldicion es otra pelicula de terror *(5). Hostel es otra pelicula de terror gore

Aclarado esto espero que os haya gustado y si es asi dejad comentarios ^^ 


End file.
